


And This is How it Feels to Take a Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e06 End of Game, Eve Kills Dasha, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Prediction, Why Did I Write This?, i can't stop thinking about this, what I want to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically what I want to happen/hope happens at the end of Season 3 Episode 6 End of Game. Basically my prediction for how this episode is going to end.Or.....Eve Kills Dasha with Bowling Ball while Villanelle watches
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	And This is How it Feels to Take a Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. I should probably be trying to sleep instead of writing, but I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I really hope this is what happens. 
> 
> Titled based on a lyric from the song Icarus by Bastille.

It turned out Eve was not very good at bowling. She was losing to Dasha… badly. Eve had wanted to find out more about the Twelve, and about where Villanelle was, so she had made a bet with the older woman, a bet she was losing. However she was on her last turn, and was more than 50 points behind the older woman. 

Eve hesitated, initially reaching for the green ball as it rolled back lazily into ball return, before she paused and took the red one. The red ball was heavier than the green one she had been using. It takes both of Eve’s arms to lift it off of the rack. Dasha raised an eyebrow curious, as Eve threw the blood red ball. The ball glided across the polished wood of the track, aligning perfectly with the arrows painted onto the floor and into a strike. Eve turned looking smugly. She couldn’t read the older woman’s expressions very well, but she was pretty sure Dasha had rolled her eyes. 

“You're not going to win.” Dasha says, her Russian accent is harder and raspier than Villanelle’s… Eve shakes her head. She can’t afford to think about Villanelle or their kiss right now. She needs to focus, she needs to find Villanelle. No not Villanelle, the Twelve she corrects in her head. Eve needs to win this for Niko, for Kenny, for Bill, for… Villanelle. 

Eve’s heart flutters in her chest at the thought of the young assassin, she hates herself for feeling this way so soon after Niko’s death. She thinks of Villanelle and her honey colored hair, her cat like eyes, and her arrogant smirk. The taste of her lips on the bus, and the perfume that she was wearing, perfume that smelled sandalwood, honeysuckle, jasmine, and ...power. Thinking about the moment she swears she can smell the perfume. Eve stops, her heart beating faster, she takes a deep breath catching a whiff of the intoxicating perfume Villanelle had worn on the bus. 

The hairs stick up on the back of her neck, Eve smiles to herself knowing the young assassin is nearby. Niko and Kenny had been the last vestiges of her old self, her old life, but knowing that Villanelle was nearby gives her the courage to let go. Eve reached for the red ball again as it rolling back. She weighes her options, weighing the bowling ball in her hand. Eve takes a deep breath, inhaling the powerful perfume and swings the ball. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Villanelle had not expected to see Eve, she had entered the bowling-alley. She had expected Dasha, the details of her next job, and perhaps more information on her promotion. What she was not expecting was Eve Polastri bashing the brains out of her former mentor with a bowling ball. 

Villanelle had arrived just in time to see the ball knock the pins down. The mere sight of the curly haired asian woman dulling the pain she had been feeling since killing her mother, since Rome. She watches Eve from the doorway, she can tell Eve’s heart is racing. Villanelle knows the woman well enough by now to see her back stiffen slightly. “Good,” Villanelle thinks, “she knows I’m here.” She smirks and watches as Eve swings the polished dark red bowling, she watches as it arches not towards the pins but instead toward’s Daha’s face. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Villanelle tilts her head in surprise, much like a puppy does as she watches Eve in rapt attention. Villanelle watches as Dasha stumbles back, onto the ball return behind her, the force of the blow having broken her nose and jaw. She watches as Dasha tries to say something threatening but can’t due to her broken jaw and teeth which are broken with some of them laying on the floor. She watches as Eve, filled with rage swings again, Dasha’s reflexes still sluggish after the effects of the first blow. This time Eve breaks in Dasha’s concussing and permanently scarring Dasha’s face, should the older assassin survive. Villanelle watches her smirk a full blown smile, her face filled with pride, lust, and sadistic glee as she watches the woman she loves give in and bash her former mentor’s face in. 

Eve watches the light drain of Dasha’s eyes like Villanelle always does, Dasha’s face beaten into a pulp beyond recognition. Eve’s breathing heavily, her heart racing faster than ever as the adrenaline continues to rush through her veins. Unlike Raymond, this time the killing gives her excitement, adrenaline and a feeling of freedom. She leans in close to Dasha, before the light goes out forever, “That’s for Kenny,” she whispers, before slamming the woman’s face again with the bowling ball, “and that’s for Niko.” A sick satisfaction course through Eve, the blood on her face and clothes not bothering her in the slightest. Eve drops the ball into Dasha’s lap, the body jerking one final time due to the force of the bowling ball. Eve wonders if this is how Villanelle feels after a kill, if this is what Villanelle wanted her to feel after killing Raymond. 

Eve spins around. Her eyes locking with Villanelle, who has a stupid grin on her face and eyes filled with excitement and arousal, and all Eve can do is laugh. A look of surprise crosses Villanelle’s face as Eve tilts her head back in wicked laughter. Villanelle can’t tell if the laughter is from shock, or from a feeling of relief Eve is likely feeling, but it hardly matters to her. Villanelle pulls Eve into a long overdue embrace. Sighing as she buries her head into Eve’s wonderful curls, pride surging through the assassins body. Eve returns the gesture of intimacy, breathing in the scent of Villanelle as she nuzzles closer into the younger woman. Before she one again acquiesce to her own desires and leans up to kiss Villanelle for the second time. However this time the kiss is all of Eve’s desires embodied, it’s deep and passionate, and Villanelle returns it with just as much passion, if not more. The two women getting what they had wanted after what felt like a lifetime of yearning.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I was to lazy to edit so sorry about any typos or bad grammar, or misspelling.


End file.
